chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Wow Me
| season = 3 | number = 2 | image = 2_01.JPG | airdate = September 30, 2014 | writer = Andrea Newman | director = Michael Brandt and Derek Haas | guest = | runtime = 43 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} Wow Me is the second episode of the third season and the 48th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Lieutenant Severide returns to Firehouse 51, but he is clearly not his usual self and Dawson counts down the weeks until she gets started as a candidate at the Austin Firehouse. Meanwhile, Mills learns more about his father's family and Herrmann asks the rest of the Molly investors to come up with some new ideas to turn the business around. Plot Severide officially moves in with Dawson and Casey and returns to his duties on the Truck, jumping into the fray immediately as an instrumental part of a family rescue. But in private the lieutenant continues to mourn the loss of Shay - he drinks alone at a bar, reaches out to Lindsay and double takes when he sees Brett, who bears a passing resemblance to the woman she replaced. Dawson, too, still feels Shay's absence even while she prepares for her new assignment at the rival firehouse led by Welch. Under the guise of helping Dawson to train, Casey surprises her on the roof of the training academy with an engagement ring. This time she accepts his proposal without delay and that night they make love. Dawson's high is short lived, though - Welch blindsides her by accepting a different candidate to his firehouse, in effect rejecting her transfer. His move devastates her - Dawson could wait months until another transfer opportunity arises. Mills seizes an opportunity of his own and finally locates his father's family in Joliet. He requests to meet his grandfather, Leonard, but the family member who answers the door remains skeptical and sends Mills away. It feels like a blow to Mills' mission, until his mom confronts him at the station and reveals that his dad's family disapproved of their marriage. The racist undercurrent angers Mills and when Leonard agrees to see him, Mills harshly declines. At the same time, during a daring upside down rescue involving a pulley system and an oxygen mask, Mills suddenly passes out. The team scrambles to lift him out and Mills emerges unscathed, blaming an equipment malfunction... except the equipment tests out fine. So what happened to Mills down there? Back at the station, Herrmann invites Cruz and Mouch to join the Molly's team, with one caveat - they must prove to him that they can make money expanding the bar's franchise. Cruz recruits Otis to help, and, operating on a tight schedule, the trio develops a presentation to Herrmann comprised of one central idea: Molly's Two as a food truck. Luckily for them, Herrmann loves the idea. Although Severide manages to appear normal during his day-to-day shifts, he hits a low point at Molly's when he drinks too much and invites Brett out to continue drinking at another bar. Herrmann cuts him off and offers to hail him a cab, but Severide declines... and ends up sleeping at the station. Later, he misses a date with Lindsay and chases her down afterwards to apologize. Lindsay kindly says she will not wait for him again... and Severide breaks down. He cries for Shay, his best friend, and Lindsay, understanding his pain, holds him in a tight embrace. Category:Episode Category:Season 3